


Why Seamus Finnegan Should Never Be Allowed in the Kitchen

by alharrypotternerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alharrypotternerd/pseuds/alharrypotternerd
Summary: Seamus tries to bake Dean a cake for his birthday, but it doesn't quite go as planned.





	Why Seamus Finnegan Should Never Be Allowed in the Kitchen

Seamus was determined to make this work. Baking a cake couldn’t be that hard, could it? You just mixed together the ingredients and put it in the oven. Simple. 

Well… maybe not. Seamus was already on his second batch of cake batter- the first one had ended up on the walls and ceiling after he misjudged the mixer speed. But this batch was fine, and he was now mixing carefully at a slow speed. Dean’s birthday cake would be perfect. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seamus could smell something burning. He rushed into the kitchen and opened the oven, and smoke started coming out. “Damn it,” he muttered. He grabbed the oven mitts off the counter and pulled the cake out of the oven. It was nearly black, which was definitely not good considering the fact that it was a vanilla cake. As he set it down, the smoke alarm went off, the shrill tone filling the air and making him wince. 

And of course that was the moment Dean chose to walk through the door. “What’s going on?” he shouted over the noise.

“Nothing,” Seamus yelled back. “I’ve got it.” Dean looked around the kitchen and saw the blackened cake in the tin on the counter. He sighed; so Seamus was trying to cook again. He grabbed a folder off the kitchen table and started fanning around the smoke detector to dispel the smoke and turn off the alarm while Seamus ran around opening the windows to try to air the room out. 

Finally, it stopped. Dean set down the folder and walked over to Seamus. “What happened?” he asked. 

Seamus sighed. “I was going to surprise you with a cake for your birthday. I guess I left it in too long.”

“Maybe so,” Dean replied, hiding a smile. He stepped forward and pulled Seamus into a hug. Seamus’ arms went around him and he leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Seamus murmured. “I’m sure you weren’t expecting to come home to a kitchen nearly on fire on your birthday.”   

“I still appreciate the effort,” said Dean. 

Seamus lifted his head to look at Dean. “Yeah, but I still wanted to do something special for you.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head slightly. “You don’t need to do anything special for me. I’m happy just to celebrate with you.”

Seamus smiled. “Well, I guess we could go out for ice cream so we can at least celebrate with some kind of dessert.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean leaned forward and kissed Seamus softly. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” They pulled apart and started walking toward the door, their hands still joined. Seamus looked over at Dean again. “Happy birthday, love.”


End file.
